Boafin
by creepcandy
Summary: It was a mistake. He wasn't supposed to be there, but now he's stuck running a new town with no knowledge on the subject, but that's what family and friends are for...right? T for Language.


**In this story, it will simply be adventures of personal experience. Also, a few references to real world things, mostly music and other video games. This story will be just random situations for the mayor, along with the villagers of course.**

* * *

><p>"Mathis, honey, did you remember to pack some extra clothes?"<p>

"Mom, I've got plenty. Besides, Rachel says the clothing store sells new clothes everyday."

"My...that is convenient, isn't it?"

The middle-aged woman cupped her hands around her son's face, and frowned.

"I wish you would stay here...it's like only yesterday I was holding you in my arms, now you're off on your own..."

The teenager let out a heavy sigh as his mother began to ramble on and on about the old days, and "how it was only yesterday", but the frowned face of his mother soon turned into a smile. Of course, it wasn't long before the woman was back to fussing over what her son had packed, and what he had yet to pack, she even took it upon herself to drag him around the house asking him if he'd like to take such and such furniture along with him. And although it would have made Mathis happy to take any furniture with him, he wanted to start fresh.

As he was stacking his clothes into his suitcase, he noticed the small figure behind him, looking over, he watched the small one come closer and hug around his waist. The two of them stood there for a few moments, not saying anything. Mathis' chest raised as he inhaled deeply and let out a sigh.

"You're leaving..."

"I'm not leaving forever, Kale. Just for a while."

"I don't want you to go...can I come with you?"

The boy paused a moment before saying anything. Thinking it over, it would be nice to have the little one journey with him, only problem was her sickness might get the better of her. Of course, that is what Mathis would be for. He shrugged to himself and looked at his sister.

"Let me ask, okay?"

Kale nodded and watched her brother text something to someone on his phone. While they waited, Mathis finished packing, and helped little sister Kale with getting her own bag packed. When his phone pinged, he was quick to answer it and smiled as the word "sure" was the answer to his previous question. When Kale got a nod from her brother she did not smile but instead gave a small nod as her answer.

"Don't forget your medicine?"

Off she went to get it leaving her brother shaking his head with worry. The little one was sick, but not that kind of sickness. He did have certain things to take care of, taking his suitcase and Kale's bag in hand, Mathis walked down the narrow stairwell and outside where he set the bags down by the mailbox and waited for sister Kale to come.

"Mathis, honey?" His mom called from the doorway.

"Huh?"

"Your uncle is on the phone, he would like to speak to you before you go."

The brown haired boy shrugged to himself and went to pick up the call he was requested in. "Hi uncle." He chimed.

"Heya sport. Just wanted to let you know, Moxie is home from...I forget where she was...what's it called?"

"Summer school, uncle."

"Right!" The man chuckled. "That. All I wanted to say was give her a call some time, she misses you. Also, have fun and take care of yourself and Kale too, okay sport?"

"You got it uncle." Mathis smiled.

After their goodbyes, Kale and Mathis headed out on their journey, and Mathis was feeling just a little guilty for leaving his parents. Then again, his mother was the kind to get worried easily, but that was just her being a mother. They waited at the train station for the longest time, so long that Kale had dozed off leaning against her brother and he too, was starting to doze but he perked up with wide eyes and inhaled sharply as the sound of the train filled his ears. A relieved smile appeared on his face as the cream and green colored trained came to a slowing stop at the station.

"Hi Mathis! Eek!" The conductor smiled.

"Hi...um, can you help with the bags?"

"Of course!"

The monkey stepped off the train, took the bags in his hands and waited as Mathis carried Kale piggy-back style onto the train. The conductor followed the teenager over to an empty bench and slid them in once the two humans were seated.

"So, where are you headed today Mathis?"

"Pokevill, I'm moving in with a friend."

"Ah! Wonderful, I'll make sure we get there safe and sound."

Mathis leaned his bent arm on the windowsill next to his seat and stared out the window, digging his fingers into the seat cushion and the back of his neck as the train lurched when it started to move again. Then boy wondered how his sister could sleep with such a disturbance, but perhaps it was the lack of sleep that had caught up to her, he sighed and glanced around the train at the other passengers. A few other humans, a few animals as well but he felt as though someone was watching him and when he turned forward again his assumption was proved true.

Mathis watched as a blue and white cat approached him. "Hey, mind if I sit here?"

The boy held and open palm to the bench across from him and smiled slightly as the cat did before plopping down on the bench available.

"So, where are you headed today?"

"I'm...going to stay with a friend, in Pokevill."

"Hey!" His eyes lit up. "I think I know who you're talking about! But hey, have you ever been to Pokevill before?"

"Um, not really, no. I've just heard it's really nice, so I thought I might try it out. I'm moving there."

The cat's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open just slightly. "You've never been there but decided to move there? Exciting! But wait, where are you gonna live?"

"I'll get a place."

"Interesting." The cat scooted forward and held out a paw to the boy. "My name is Rover. What's yours?"

"Mathis." The two shook hand and paw.

The boy and the cat chatted for what seemed like forever, and all the while a smile managed to stay on Mathis' face until the train lurched again nearly causing Mathis to bonk his new friend in the face, the teenager frowned and apologized to the Rover who waved the okay sign. Both of them looked towards the front of the train but Mathis jumped slightly when Rover turned back to face him again.

"We're here!" The cat smiled widely.

"Already? Wow...hey Rover?"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"Thanks for chatting with me."

The blue and white feline smiled happily and helped Mathis with his bags since he was carrying Kale off the train, once they were safely off, Mathis waved goodbye to the cat as he watched the train pull away from the station. Kale awoke as Mathis was setting her down in the seats in the station.

"Are we there yet?" Was the first thing she asked.

"Yeah, we made it. Just let me ask the guy behind the counter something."

Kale nodded and Mathis walked up to the monkey at the station service counter who smiled right away.

"Welcome to Boafin, stranger!" He said happily making the two humans freeze up for a second.

"Wait...what?"

"I said...welcome to Boafin!" The monkey smiled again. "My name is Porter."

Mathis ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "Thank you Porter but...we weren't supposed to get off here..."

Noticing the look of panic on the boy's face, Porter put on a more serious look and starting going through the paperwork under his desk, muttering "oh no" several times, that of course made Mathis panic internally even more. He got off at the wrong stop, or...more like Rover told him it was the right stop? No no, he couldn't blame the cat for a simple mistake. Surely it was just a big misunderstanding. Right?

"Here, take this map, and go talk to the secretary at the office in town, she'll be able to help you out. Oh, and what is your name?"

"Mathis..." The boy sighed as he took the map in his hands.

He looked over at his sister and told her to stay put while he went to sort things out, the moment he stepped out of the door. He was greeted with a warm, and very loud "welcome!" from a group of animals and a yellow dog. He didn't say anything and instead, a very small shriek escaped his mouth. Some of the animals leaned towards each other and whispered things but the yellow dog walked up to him and smiled.

"Mayor! We're so happy you're finally here!"

"...mayor?"

"Hm? Yes, you!"

"Hold on, I'm not-"

"Oh, don't play tricks on me Mr. Mayor! We'll talk more at town hall!" She smiled then took his arm and pulled him along toward a building just right of the train station.

For the better part of an hour, Mathis followed this yellow dog around, did everything she asked, and finally found out her name was Isabelle. She told him to get a house, he got a house...a tent really, but it's close. As he headed back to town hall to speak with Isabelle for further instructions, he glanced at the train station and a memory smacked him in the head.

"Oh shit! Kale!"

When he stumbled through the door, out of breath and looking panicked, little Kale and Porter looked up at him from their game of patty-cake. Mathis leaned against the door frame and tried to catch his breath, also while trying to apologize to them both for being gone so long, but neither of them seemed to mind. Once he caught his breath, Mathis explained to Kale what had happened and for her to tell their friend about what had happened as well to which she replied "okay". He kissed her head, said he would be back and ran out the door back to business.

He finally had the chance t relax in his new office chair. Until Isabelle told him that she wanted him to plant a tree for the celebration of the new town, how could he argue with that? He, Isabelle, and the rest of the villagers gathered in town square and Mathis had even brought Kale out to see. He took a nervous deep breath and planted the tree sapling into the ground, patting the dirt around it to make sure it was firmly in place.

Before Isabelle had a change to slip back to town hall, Mathis pulled her aside and frowned making the secretary tilt her head.

"Yes Mr. Mayor?"

"I need to talk to you about a home for my sister."

"Your sister? You mean that little girl that you brought from the train station."

"Yes, that one." He sighed.

"Sure! I'm sure if she goes to talk to Tom Nook, she'll be able to get a house of her own, how does that sound?"

Mathis smiled, relieved. "That sounds perfect, thank you Isabelle."

The new mayor ran all the way back to town square where he had left Kale with some of the villagers and he was not surprised to see her playing rock paper scissors with them. Unfortunately, he had to cut their game short for he needed Kale. The little girl stood up, said bye to her new playmates and took her over the train tracks to Nook's Homes. It was late afternoon, and the two happened to walk in just as the raccoon was stacking some papers together, but upon seeing the two humans he smiled and greeted them.

"Hello Mathis, is there something else you needed?" He tilted his head.

"Uh, yeah, sir this is my sister Kale, I'd...like you to get her a home too."

"Sure!" He chimed. "Not a problem. Now, does the little one know where she'd like her new home, hm?"

Without a word, Kale stepped forward, took Nook's paw in her hand and started to pull him outside, Mathis made a motion of "just go with it", and was surprised at just how well Nook was at that. He followed Kale, or more was led by Kale, down towards the cliff area just down the way from where Mathis had his tent set up. Letting go of Nook's paw, Kale walked forward and just looked back at him and nodded slightly.

As Nook was walking away, he received a thank you from Mathis which made him smile. After Mathis made sure Kale was all settled in her tent, he left her to catch up on the sleep she needed while he went to talk to the villagers and grind up enough bells to pay off the down payment to try to actually get his house. To his surprise, not too long after he started, and many trips to the recycle shop Re-Tail, he finally had the bells needed to pay off his down payment, and he went straight to Nook who congratulated him.

"Your home should be finished in the morning, yes? Exciting!" He said.

Of course, Mathis did not get much sleep after having to wake up and wait for the build to be finished. and he had to get out of his cozy tent into the freezing early morning air and relocate himself so that the workers could get what they needed done. He was happy with the result of being able to go and lay down in the house, using his jacket as a blanket and his suitcase as a pillow until he got a bed.

The next morning wasn't really morning, Mathis had slept in and the time was about 2pm according to his phone, but he decided to get up and when he stepped out of his new home, he was greeted by a green clothed pelican who introduced himself as Pete the mailman. A one way service mailman for, as he put it, "I'm just the delivery guy, so I can't take any of your mail directly." or something like that. What caught the boy's attention was the little blue blinking flag on his mail box. He opened it, withdrew a letter, and the flag went down. Mathis opened the letter and read it to himself.

_To Mathis,_

_Congrats on your newfound mayorhood! To be honest, I was supposed to become the mayor, but one thing led to another...And now it's all up to you! I'm rooting for you!_

_-Keep it a secret!_

Mathis looked up from the letter and muttered, "Damn it, Rover..."


End file.
